Muñeca
by Chibi Haru-Sama
Summary: Los sollozos nocturnos despiertan a Lord de las Tierras de occidente...los recuerdos de Rin la atormentan mientras lsu querida amiga Misato la acompaña en su momento de tristeza...dejen Reviews Onegai n.n [Cap 4 UP!]
1. Muñeca

Wooooolas gente aquí Haru-chan les trae una tierna historia de mi apreja favorita!! Rin/Sessh..si se que es medio extraño pero la amo! Por cierto..estos seran One-Shot asi que si me piden continuación..ahi vere...  
  
"Muñeca"  
  
La pequeña niña de ábano cabello sollozó en silencio..acurrucada en el pequeño rincón de su habitación mientras las lagrimas eran reflejo de la blanca luna que la arropaba con su suspiros... a unos pocos metros de ella una muñeca sin su cabeza estaba recostada suavemente en el frio piso de mármol del castillo..  
  
La luna siempre blanca alumbro su cuerpecito con su brillo y el unico ruido presente en el lugar era el ruido amortiguado de los llantos de la niña...  
  
El ruido de la puerta se escucho..la gran puerta de mármol blanco se brio dando paso a un gran demonio...bello de naturaleza, largo cabello platinado bellamente suelto por su espalda,sus ojos: dos esferas de oro brillaban mas que nunca y un deje de preocupación de veia en ellos, su cara perfecta tenia pequeñas marcas que lo hacian mas atractivo aun... olio el aire..  
  
sal....  
  
lagrimas....  
  
-Rin....-El demonio dirigió su mirada al rincón de la habitación...al escuchar su nombre el pequeño bulto sollozo mas y dio un suspiro...el demonio frunció su entre seño..y se acercó un poco mas a ella...  
  
Al sentir el ruido de los pasos la pequeña niña adopto la forma de un ovillo apretado y sin posibilidades conversables d eintentar salir de ahí.  
  
El youkai de cabello blanco se agacho un poco a su altura..olio el aire con delicadeza y percibió levemente el aroma de la niña y a su vez esto provoco un pequeño escalofrio en su espalda, erizando sus cabellos a mas no poder.  
  
La niña levanto su cabeza y con sus pequeñas manos saco algunas mechitas de su cabello que se enredaban en su cara...las lagrimas surcaron su rostro y con su kimono limpio sus lagrimas...sin embargo estas parecian nunca dejar de fluir por sus ojos.  
  
-Rin...que sucede.? –su amo la miro a los ojos y la niña bajo la vista sonrojada por la penetrante mirada de su señor.  
  
-Rin-chan es muy mala...-volvio a esconder su cabeza abano en sus piernas.  
  
-mmh...se podria saber porque..? –acerco su mano a su cabello y lo desordeno tiernamente (si es posible d eparte de el.)  
  
Levanto su vista y apunto a una muñequita degollada..  
  
-Rin chan jugaba con A-Un con la muñequita...pero...-sollozo levemente y limpio su naricita con cu kimono – A un y Rin querian jugar con la misma muñeca...  
  
Sesshoumaru mantubo silencio imaginando la cruel esena de A-Un y rin degollando a la muñeca de extravagante cabello rojizo.  
  
-mmh...-Sesshoumaru miro a la niña que parecia nerviosa..  
  
-Pues... creo que rin se comporto muy avara con A-Un! Cuando a-un tomo la muñeca rin se la quito enojada provocando que su cabeza rodara por el suelo...  
  
Sesshoumaru cerro sus ojos sin cambiar su expresión fria..por un momento sintio pena por la muñeca...pero luego concidero que el hacia cosas peores con sus presas..eso se podia considerar como la primera presa de la pequeña Rin..era normal que se sintiera mal! El mismo lo vivio..cuando era niño...su corazon se ablando al mirar al ovillo de pelo abano.  
  
-Yo me siento muy culpable amo Sesshoumaru...-levamente su cara fue de una seria a una tan miserablemente culpable que el corazon de su amo se fue tranformando de hielo a una mezcla de sentimientos confusos...  
  
"¿Cómo se puede tratar a los cachorros humanos en este caso?? Maldición! Esto es mas difícil que si fuera mi propio cachorro!" La miro y suspiro levemente...  
  
-Rin...es normal que te sientas asi...  
  
-porque amo..es muy malo dañar a otros seres..eso seria no tener corazon...  
  
Sesshoumaru medito un momento y sorpresivamente Rin poso su mano suavemente en el pecho o mejor dicho "corazon" de su amo..  
  
-Digame amo Sesshoumaru...¿usted tiene corazon?? –la voz de la pequeña fue profunda...fue apagandose a medida que su oracion termianaba...Sesshoumaru sintio como el flujo de su sangre aumentaba...miro a la niña a los ojos y solo sintio la resporacion de ambos...  
  
Lentamente bajo su vista a las manos de la niña y luego miro a los ojos de ella..  
  
-Rin..yo no tengo corazon.."Mala respuesta.." penso  
  
La cara de Rin fue de disgusto..se levanto seguisa por la mirada curiosa de su amo, y tomo a la muñeca delicadamente. Sin mas que hacer se sento en su rincón.  
  
-Mira Haru..nuestro amo no nos quieres...sice no tener corazon pero yo creo que en el fondo de su mirada ahí un alma palpitante por amar y se amado...¿no cree eso mi señor?  
  
Sesshoumaru quedo en silencio..su pequeña rin..o mejor dicho no tan pequeña Rin lo miraba profundamente y a la vez tiernamente... temia dejar al descubierto su interior...  
  
-Rin..prometeme algo..  
  
-Hai! Sigame amo Sesshoumaru..usted puede confiar en Rin-Chan  
  
Sesshoumaru verifico que no hubiera nadie alrededor...olio y solo percibio el olor de la niña y de su muñeca degollada..  
  
-Yo Sesshoumaru si tengo un corazon...-lo dijo en un susurro ilumiminando la mirada de Rin.  
  
-aaah! Yo lo sabia mi amo...  
  
Sesshoumaru miro a Rin confuso..como una humana sabria eso..  
  
-Rin chan siempre ah confiado en su corazon mi señor..e estado a su lado durante muchos años...es mas mi señor..puedo decir que ya son 5 años a su lado..y no me arrepiento de ello..  
  
-Rin...  
  
-si..?  
  
-estas mejor?? Ya no tienes remordimiento por esa cosa..?  
  
-mi muñeca?? –el asistio- iie! Ya no..creo que con un poco de costura la cabeza quedara en su lugar...  
  
-eso espero...  
  
- amo...perdon...-la niña miro a los ojos a su señor..e intento dar una sonrisa sincera a el sin esperar mas que una mirada fria de su parte..  
  
-perdon por que Rin...  
  
-pèrdon por despertarlo con mi llanto..intente amortiguarlo con un cojin! Pero fue inevitable...  
  
-no importa...ahora solo duerme...-tomo sorpresivamente a la muchacha y la llevo hasta su cama..al llegar la depocito suavemente.  
  
La niña se cubrio con las sabanas y miro por entre ella a su amo..el permanecia ahí mirandola...  
  
-señor sesshoumaru...  
  
-si..  
  
-me da mi muñeca..?  
  
-la degollada..???  
  
-hai..-la niña lo miro recelosa y el contesto su mirada con una fria,sin embargo para la joven fue suficiente...  
  
El Youkai se levanto de la cama y se acerco al rincón de Rin..ahi estaba el cojin y la muñeca de cabello fuego...la pequeña muñequita de sus problemas, la tomo delicadamente esperando que no se volviera a desarmar y a la vez alcanzo el cojin del suelo..  
  
Al llegar a la cama vio a su Rin durmiendo apaciblemente apretando uno de sus tantos peluches...  
  
La observo...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. . . .  
  
Y el silencio cubrio la habitación, el con la mirada perdida en su joven acogida...resignandose se dirigio a la puerta y pronto se dio cuenta de la muñeca en su mano y el cojin en la otra...  
  
-diablos... -se llevo el cojin a la nariz y lo olio suspirando. –lagrimas...humanos...¿Quién los entiende??  
  
El demonio salio de la habitación llevando consigo a la muñeca pelirroja y al cojin con las lagrimas de la humana de sus sueños.  
  
¿Fin?  
  
Bien acabe con este One-Shot..es el primero que hago haci que...ya veran ustedes n.n por cierto Rin tiene 13 años! (la misma edad que yo!!) haci que ya es suficientemente grande para saber algunas cosas n.n aun que me sigue pareciendo una niñita tierna y pequeña..  
  
Mi comparación con el Ovillo es simpre...Rin parece o se asemeja a un gatito n,n y como los gatitos son taaaaaan tiernos y pequeños,apretables y esponjables pense darse esa cualidad de ovillito de pelo a Rin xD  
  
Otras aclaracion (muchas oo) la muñeca pelirroja y tan hermosa es igual a mi xDD la muñequita tener mi combre..¬¬ mala suerte! Me degollaron en el 1º cap de los one-shot! Jaja pero no sere la ultima vez que aparesca la muñeca xDD ya que la muñeca es parte fundamenteal para mis one-shot...  
  
Este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Auki que es fanatica de Sessho y Rin..(hasta se cree Rin la ilusa! Yo soy rin xD) y tambien a mi idola Zetus!! Siii amiga escribes genial!! Si no sigues la historia te mato n.n  
  
Espero me dejen reviws y mejor aun si son largos y llenos de reclamos y sugerencias para los proximos caps!! Espero Reviewssss!!! y 


	2. Desaparecida

Hola amigos primero que nada les quiero agradecer a las personitas kawaiis que me dejaron un reviews!! Me alegraron mucho y ahora me dieron ganas (en honor a ellas) de escribir un poco jajaja a pesar del poco tiempo que me queda con el colegio!  
  
Bueno espero desfruten este capitulo (que espero sea laaaargo) que por lo menos a mi me gusta jaja ya que lo estube pensando toda el dia mas que nada en clases de matematica! Bueno..ya saben..lean,escribas y..¡¡disfrute!!  
  
Capitulo II "Desaparecida"  
  
El castillo del occidente resplandecia por los rayos de la tarde, la tranquilidad de aquel castillo era mas que nunca reconocida...si esa tarde se hubieran dado una vuelta por el castillo del Lord de las tierras de occidente seguramente habrian pensado que en el no habia nadie... sin embargo una mirada perdida en la ventana del ala norte del castillo les hubiera llamado mucho la atención...como siempre el principe Sesshoumaru reposaba en la ventana tranquilamente luego de un paseo por todo el Sengoku matando humanos "indefensos" como solia decir... Se relajo un poco y suspiro con una cara tremendamente de aburrimiento..en esos tiempos de relajo se concentraba en cosas que casi nunca saliena a flote de su mente... tantas cosas tenia en mente que algunas pasan inadvertidas por el Lord..pero en esos momentos de refleccion podia descansar su mente y definir ideas y cosas que estaban olvidadas en el fondo de su mente. Miro hacia el sol y fue cerrando sus ojos suspirando, el cansancio era dominante..pero eso no duro mucho (como solia durar) la chillona voz de su sirviente le habia retumbado en los oidos delicados que poseia... con su cara de "pocos amigos" se volvio a su sirviente.  
  
Que-Quieres.. –Su voz sono tar cortante y fria que el fiel sirviente sintio un ecalofrio descomunal. Ami..amito.bonito..este yo... siento interrumpirlo pero es que..la niña esta.. Que pasa con ella...-la voz sono un poco mas calidad y eso hizo que el sirviente se relaja un poco y dejara escapar las palabras necesarias. Amo...la niña humana no esta por ninguna parte, mande a Yukime a que la buscara pero no la encuentra...  
  
El Youkai permanecio en silencio meditando luego se dirigio a Jaken  
  
mmh...es humana, siente curiosidad..sera que esta por ahí.. –se dirigio a su ventana e ignoro a su sirviente. Pero amito!! No la vemos desde la mañana, bien temprano en la mañana...  
  
Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta tan rapido que los ojos de Jaken apenas alcansarona asimilar el cambio de posición de su señor.  
  
-Desde la mañana!? Por que no me informaste? -por que...pensamos que estaba bien pero se ah demorado mucho, ademas no aviso... -.................. -amo..? - ................. -amo?! - QUE?  
  
El sirviente hizop una reverencia...  
  
-Seguire buscando Sesshoumaru-sama..se que la niña quizas estara por ahí.  
  
El Youkai siguió con la mirada la figura de su sirviente mientras se alejaba preocupado... miro hacia el valle, tan frio..distante..inquitante...Rin...  
  
Sin mas el Lord dejo su momento de "relajación" caminando por los corredores del castillo..intentado ubicar a su escurridiza humana.  
  
...........º........  
  
-Maldición! –la niña se saco una tela de araña del cabello –Donde me eh metido! Este castillo esconde tantas cosas...siento un poco de miedo..  
  
La joven de cabello abano camino por unos pasillos extraños.. ya hacia mas de 6 horas que encontraba una salida a esos corredores... todo había sido rápido... ella jugaba tranquilamente con su "muñeca" en el salón, Rin investigaba junto a su muñeca todos los corredores, pero la muñeca había quedado enredada y ella como su madre tenia que cuidarla...no supo nunca como pero al intentar volver al salón no podía llegar mas que a un calabozo lleno de telarañas y cosas asi.  
  
-tengo que encontrar una salida! Mi amo y jaken sama deben estar muy molestos con la pequeña Rin y su muñeca!  
  
Descanso su cuerpo en la pared de unos escalones... estos llevaban a algún lugar arriba del castillo que ella desconocía..  
  
- bien...quizás encuentre la salida si subo los escalones , estos son nuevos para mi, no había llegado a ellos nunca...-subió tomando la muñeca firmemente entre sus manos...los escalones eran de un mármol negro medio mohoso y las grietas en ellos eran tan grandes que los pies de Rin alcanzaban a caber en ellos.  
  
Yo Rin-Chan prometí nunca tener miedo..se lo prometí a mi amo así que seré una joven valiente que le de orgullo a su señor –un viento frio la hizo retroceder ,sintio un aire calido y siguió subiendo...  
  
Al llegar al ultimo escalon vio frente a sus ojos verdosos una hermosa habitación con lindos detalles que lo hacia desconocido... su mirada investigadora se topo con la pared del fondo donde habia un cuadro con la cara de una mujer muy hermosa...con un gran parecido a su amo... su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos dorados,tenia una media luna en su frente de color roja y las mismas marcas en la cara de color violetas...su mirada era fria pero tenia un deje de tristeza...Rin noto tambien que tenia un pequeño parecido con ella...su rostro! Eso era...era mas que parecido..parecia ser una replica de Rin en unos 7 años mas! Sin embargo esas marcas eran claramente evidencia de una Youkai...por lo tanto determino que esa mujer..podia ser la hermana de su amo o mas aun...su madre.  
  
Un ruido fuerte hizo sobresaltar a Rin quien retrocedio y fijo su rostro en al entrada del salon estaba la mirada seria de su amo...quien tenia la vista seria en ella y el retrato de la mujer Youkai.  
  
-a..amo..yo..-la niña hizo una reverencia a su amo bajando la cabeza timidamente.  
  
Sesshoumaru camino al interior de la habitación escudriñando con la mirada toda la habitación con cierta determinación y tristeza. Pronto se vio de frente al retrato de la dama.  
  
-Veo.. que encontraste la habitación...  
  
-Perdoneme amo! Gomen Rin-chan estaba perdida y..subio escalones y escalones y llego aquí..  
  
-no te preocupes...no estoy molesto –su voz sono fria como siempre pero algo le indico a rin confianza.  
  
Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta hacia Rin y la miro.  
  
-Sr... esa mujer tan hermosa...¿es la dueña de la habitación?  
  
El asistio secamente mirando los rayos de luna que se deslisaban por las cortinas.  
  
-.... Quien es ..a..mo? –el habia bajado a su altura y le habia tomado el rostro suavemente.  
  
-ella...es mi madre.  
  
Rin se sintio nerviosa y dejo caer de su mano la muñeca que llebava con ella.  
  
-s..se..ñor?  
  
-Rin..-el la solto friamente –...pense que nunca llegarias a esta habitación,ella era la dueña, y ademas ella era la unica que podia encontrarla.  
  
quizas Rin-Chan no debio entrar sin su consentimiento... en verdad lo siento...  
  
-No te sientas...ella murio hace años, ademas se que no le molestaria...  
  
-pero yo soy humana! Y ella..ella es Youkai  
  
-si... pero no una cualquiera –esto ultimo fue susurro de sus oidos.  
  
Sesshoumaru dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a Rin serio.  
  
-desde su muerte eres la primera que entra aquí...¿te gusta esta habitación?  
  
-h...hai amo! Es hermosa! El decorado es precioso, tiene un toque elegante y sofisticado me encanta!  
  
-puedes quedarte con ella...  
  
-pe..pero ella..ella que diria!!  
  
-...............solo procura cuidar de ella.....  
  
-h..hai amo!  
  
El se acerco a la salida...  
  
-Vienes...hace mucho que los sirvientes te buscan- esta vez sono tan frio que Rin penso que estaba molesto y asintio... se acerco a el corriendo pero luego olvido algo...  
  
Corrio hacia la muñeca del suelo y la tomo con cariño y la dejo en su cama (o la cama de la habitación) sin mas quedo un momento mirando la cama...se dio vuelta y Sesshoumaru sintio un escalofrio al ver ese rostro..  
  
.....Flash Back...  
  
-Sesshoumaru.... –Una mujer de cabello abano, ojos resplandecientes y dorados,con un parecido increíble a su hijo se dio vuelta dejando al descubierto un rostro elegante y frio..la sonrisa era seria.  
  
....Fin Flash Back.....  
  
-Amo sesshoumaru..?? –El Lord bajo la vista encontrandose con la mirada de una niña hermosa...era el rostro que el recordaba como su madre...sin marcas de Youkai...ella era humana- ¿¿vamos amo??  
  
-si –  
  
Ambos bajaron las escaleras y Sesshoumaru sintio un viento helado en su espalda..  
  
.........------------..................  
  
Eh terminado..creo que este One-shot me salio extraño . pero me gusto mucho haci que lo dejo..espero les alla gustado aun que sea un poquito T.T  
  
n.n pronto les traere otro cap n.n espero algun reviews!!! 


	3. Habitacion

Bueno me eh dado otro tiempito después de largas pruebas y decidi subir otro capitulo de este fic (que me encanta!!).con respecto a este cap...simplemente eh decidido que los One-Shot seran largos asi que..seran pequeñas continuaciones de los anteriores asi que para los que leyeron el 2º capitulo..sabran por que de este chap..bueno sin mas que explicar y molestar a mi gente querida...los dejo con el 3º capitulo!  
  
Capitulo dedicado a las Itzi-chan y a sus simpaticas amigas!! (Yiyi, Andy,Tami, Valy,la kuckie y la Kikio xDD)  
  
"Habitación"  
  
El viento matutino entro como brisa por la ventana mas alta del castillo...las cortinas de color burdeo flamearon elegantemente callendo por la pared con agradable olor a la brisa.  
  
La habitación era grande (mas grande de lo que una niña necesita) tenia bellos adornos y elegantes detalles en la madera de sus paredes y en la chimenea...diversas formas y estilos hacían mas atractivo aun el diseño de aquel cuarto.(P.D: para los que han visto Titanic..una habitación de lujo) Hablando de la decoración... la habitación tenia tonos burdeos y plateados, la cama era grande y el cubrecamas era de una tela finisima especialmente desarrollada para personas con poder y dinero de aquellas epocas, finos linos acompañaban la decoración... mas aun la belleza de esa habitación era el pequeño ovillo que dormia arremolinado en la enorme cama. Su largo cabello abano estaba sin atar y su piel blanca y pura daba pequeños toques de ternura a quien se detenia a admirarla.. la niña era hermosa... Otra cosa que podia llamar la atención de ese singular aposento era el cuadro que estaba ubicado a la cabezera de la cama.. la mujer (de elegante gracia) era muy parecida a la niña que dormia en la cama..ciertos detalles hacian la diferencia, pero los rasgos eran muy parecidos.  
  
El viento dio una brisa tranquila acariciando el rostro de la dormida niña... al sentir el contacto del viento en su piel abrio sus ojos verdosos lenta y dificultosamente... se refrego sus ojitos con las dos manitas y se sento en la cama bostezando y estirando sus brazos elegantemente.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrio dando paso a una pequeña figura de un Youkai de extraño color verde y grandes ojos brillantes ( creo que saben quien es) quien en sus manos traia una bandeja en sus manos con varias golosinas...a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos dando paso a unos brillantes ojos de euforia.  
  
-aaah! Jaken-Sama! Es usted un santo! –se bajo de su cama dando un salto golosal y recibiendo la bandeja en sus manos.  
  
-a niña! No sabes lo que me cuesta llegar a la antigua habitación de la dama! Me va a dar un dolor terrible si sigo subiendo a dejar el desayuno niña!  
  
-ah perdoneme Jaken-sama onegai!! Rin-Chan se siente muy mal haciendo que usted haga esto por mi...si quiere no lo haga mas Rin bajara toditas las mañanas a buscar algo de comer!  
  
-nah! Niña no digas estupideces lo hare de todas formas! Con esa carita que tienes ni el amito puede resistir!  
  
-jajaja Jaken sama usted es muy simpatico con Rin-chan! Yo me siento muy agradecida con usted!  
  
Rin se lanzo a su brazos y el Youkai muy a su pesar no pudo resistir tal muestra de cariño probeniendo de una "humana" bastante especial aun que el lo negara y lo negara. La niña se solto a el muy tiernamente y beso su cabeza haciendo que Jaken se sonrojara un momento y empezara a maldecir la raza de la "mocosa".  
  
Jaken volvio a mirar a la niña quien estaba en el suelo comiendose una galleta- oye niña! Deberias ser mas educada! Eres una señorita!  
  
-Oh jaken sama, Rin-chan lo sabe pero prefiero disfrutar bien mi infancia..ademas...-Rin miro hacia la ventana- pronto crecere y creeme..al crecer sere todo un fastidio para el amo...  
  
-Vamos Rin! No eres del todo un fastidio es solo que el amo es Youkai..y tu..una humana!  
  
-iie! Rin-Chan quiere ser Youkai –miro a Jaken- quisiera ser algun dia mayor y poder ser la dama de Sesshoumaru Sama!!!  
  
Jaken obserbo a la niña quien estaba mirandolo tan seria que llego a darle susto..su carita fina y delicada estaba enmarcada por una leve sonrisa y quizas...reflejaba esperanza para quienes la miraran detenidamente.  
  
-Rin cree que algun dia ella podra ser quien cambie el corazon de Sesshouamru..cuando eso suceda..yo sere la mas feliz de poder estar junto a el toda la vida y acompañarlo..no como una niña indefensa..si no como una mujer valerosa y fuerte...  
  
El silencio reino y Rin dejando unas pocas galletas sonbre la bandeja se acerco a un gran baul.  
  
-Bien Jaken sama..¿que opina usted? Rin se vera mejor con un kimono rosa..como las flores de la pradera..o con un kimono de color rojo!  
  
-Oye niña! No cambies asi el tema...acaso tu aun crees que el amo amaria a una mocosa como tu!?  
  
-Pue si! –le saco la lengua y rio tiernamente- tengo la esperanza de poder ser correspondida..¡¡vamos Jaken!! Dejame soñar! Que aun soy una niña  
  
-por eso mismo Rin..mejor no sufras! Ahora..si no es molestia para la "Damita" del amo...¿Podria apurarse para bajar al patio?!  
  
-si si –lo ignoro y siguió escudriñando en el baul  
  
Jaken suspiro y la observo... sintio envidia de ese corazon tan puro...si tan solo ella pudiera cambiar a su amo...quizas..ella seria la mujer de la cual le hablo su Lady hace años...ella podria cambiar el amargo corazon de hielo de su amito bonito.  
  
Rin siguió buscando desesperada alguna prenda para vestir..pronto encontro un Kimono muy lindo de color Azul...bellos detalles lo decoraban..pero habia un pequeño problema..  
  
-Jaken sama! Encontre un kimono hermoso pero..-se dio vuelta y no encontro a nadie – iie! Jaken sama siempre se va cuando le hablo de ropa! ... oh Kami este kimono es muy lindo pero es grande! Espero poder usarlo cuando sea mayor...  
  
Rin se sento resignada con el kimono azul en sus manos...miro hacia la ventana y sintio el aire puro que entraba por sus pulmones... la purificaba y le daba ganas de volar y ser libre.  
  
"Rin-chan estra creciendo..quizas necesite libertad...decearia poder algun dia visitar a los de mi especie... no tengo nada contra los Youkais! Pero me gustaria conocer mas a mi especie"  
  
º.................º....................º  
  
La elegante e inconfundible figura de un Youkai estaba apollado perezosamente en la puerta de la habitación de la Dama, no pudo evitar forjar una sonrisa al ver a su "muñeca" acostada en el suelo con el kimono perteneciente a su madre..ese kimono era el preferido de la Dama Tokimi y el tenia muchos recuerdos de ese kimono...  
  
Se quedo mirando a la niña quien dormia tranquilamente... se acerco a la niña y bajo a su altura quedando a pocos metros de ella. -Amo..sesshoumaru... –La niña sonrio entre sueños pronunciando tiernamente el nombre se señor. Sin embargo Sesshoumaru permanecio observandola como si fuera el ser mas interesante que hubiera encontrado nunca... al escucharla decir su nombre habia provocado en el un sentimiento extraño..diverso... ahogante.. se sentia..extraño.  
  
-Rin...  
  
levanto una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de ella haciendo que la dormida abriera los ojos y al ver a su amo le brillaran de felicidad.  
  
-Rin... ¿dormiste bien?  
  
-amo sesshoumaru! –Rio sonrio ampliamente acercandose a el –no sabe el gusto que me da verlo amo! Rin-chan durmió muy bien hoy! Hasta tube un hermoso sueño.  
  
-mmh...-Sesshoumaru no hacia mas que escuchar a la euforica niña que hablaba tan rapido que apenas podia procesar las palabras que decia.  
  
-Habia muchas cosas interesante en mi sueño"! lo que mas me gusto..es que estaba usted!  
  
Sesshoumaru guardo silencio y medito..."¿Qué habia soñado Ella con el?" por un momento se sonrojo levemente al percibir que la humana le estaba abrazando muy fuerte.  
  
-Origatou gozaimazu amo... me encanta estar a su lado...  
  
-Rin..?  
  
-si amo!!?  
  
-me estas..sofocando...-su fria sonrisa se pronuncio un poco ante la vista inquisidora de su pe quequeña humana.  
  
-ooh! –se solto sonrojada.- lo siento mucho –risa nerviosa- eeh. Amo..mire lo que encontre! –le muestra el hermoso kimono- eso si es muy grande! Creo que Rin-chan lo usara de mayor!  
  
-estoy segura..que se te vera bien...  
  
Rin sin miedo acaricio su cara provocando que Sesshoumaru abriera levemente los ojos...un tanto sonrojado corrio la cara y rin rio ante este gesto de su amo.  
  
-como no bajabas... Misato estaba preocupada... -oh gomen! Lo olvide completamente! Jaken estara molesto le prometi bajar temprano pero creo que mi falta de memoria y mi sueño superaron mi promesa..bajare enseguida. -Bien..te esperare abajo.  
  
Sesshoumaru camino a la salida y salio de la habitación... camino lentamente por los escalones hasta que sintio que pisaba algo..bajo la vista y miro con sorpresa a una muñeca que estaba en el suelo.  
  
- tu....? Maldita muñeca humana...miserable muñeca –se agacho y la tomo mientras lentamente desaparecia de ese lugar.  
  
ª...............ª..................ª  
  
-Cielos! No encuentro mi muñeca! –Rin estaba debajo de la cama y solo se le veian los pies sobresalir – donde estara! Estoy segura que Jaken sama ayer la dejo sobre mi cama!  
  
-Permiso Pequeña Dama –Una hermosa Youkai entro a la habitación sonriendo..era una Youkai de pelo largo tomado en un moño alto de color negro, sus ojos eran de color negros tambien y una linea de color rojo cruzaba una de sus mejillas. –siento interrumpirla pero el amo esta un poco molesto! Dice que aun espera por usted!  
  
Rin fruncio el entreseño.  
  
-aaah! Misato-san! Perdoname es que..¡aah! no encuentro a Haru-chan!  
  
-Bien pequeña...-la sirvienta dejo a un lado unas prendas que llevaba en sus manos y se agacho a mirar por la cama encontrandose con la cara de Rin bajo la colcha.  
  
-ah damita! Si se mete ahí abajo una araña enorme puede picarle un ojo!  
  
-Kyaaaa! – Rin salio de la cama inmediatamente limpiando sus cabellos llenos de polvo – Misato! Casi me matas del susto..sabes que odio las arañas..  
  
-ah perdoname Rin-chan! –la sirvienta se puso a reir al ver que Rin tenia una gran pelusa blanca en la cabeza que parecia una mota gigante de algodón  
  
-hace cuanto no limpian estas camas! Mira una pelusa blanca jajaja se parece a esa cosa peludita que lleva sesshoumaru a su hombro.  
  
-Las habitaciones de la Dama Tokimi no habian sido limpiadas adecuadamente porque nadie sabia de su ubicación! –la sirvienta limpio el polvo de la cabeza de la niña.  
  
-la dama quien??  
  
-La dama tokimi! Ella era la reina del castillo..como sabe señorita el Principe Sesshoumaru aun no es rey, el aun no se casa , cuando lo haga podra pasar a ser rey y tener su reina.  
  
-yo quiero ser su reina! –rin fruncio en entreseño riendo al ver la cara de la sirvienta.  
  
-Señorita! Ya vera usted jajaja no le prometo nada...  
  
-ah Misato-chan! No encuentro la muñeca...  
  
-buscaremos...pero ahora sera mejor que baje a comer con el amo o si no.. yo sufrire las consecuencias!  
  
-bien bien..pero me ayudaras a buscar ¿ok?  
  
-claro!  
  
La sirvienta salio y Rin la siguió corriendo y antes de salir apago la luz.  
  
-ya regreso Dama Tokimi!  
  
Una sombre en el fondo se desvanecio dejando la nada en el interior de la pieza y rin sonrio.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Termine! Jajajaja ya me iban a matar si no escribia! Una amiga hace huelga cada vez que no continuo (a que saben de quien hablo!!! jajajaja) por cierto..acalaraciones :  
  
La madre de Sesshoumaru-sama se llama Tokimi, no pregunten por que pero me gusta ese nombre para una mujer elegante! Y como ella era asi..creo que el nombre le viene muy bien! Ajaja otra cosa..la sirviena o niñera de Rin (Misato) es una niñera ejemplar! Es leal,tierna,etc! (yo quisiera tener una amiga asi) es amiga de Rin ya que solo se llevan 4 años de diferencia... jaja que conste que Rin-chan hasta este cap tiene 13 años aun que creo que en dos capitulos mas Rin tendra ya unos 15 años! y misato tendra 19 . Bueno sin mas que clorar..quiero dar gracias a las personas tiernas,amables,lindas, etc que me dejaron un review! No saben cuanto los adoro! Cuando me dejan un reviews me pongo enseguida a escribir mas y mas! Bueno...  
  
Sin mas que aclarar su amiga Haru-chan se despide hasta la proxima..MATTA NE!!! 


	4. Genzai Furenzu

**Capitulo IV "Genzai Furenzu"  
**  
El amanecer abrio su paso esa mañana cubriendo el hermoso paisaje con los rayos del sol.. el castillo al occidente del Gran lord estaba cubierto por el rocio de las almas de la naturaleza.. la ventana mas alta de las torres del occidente se abrio de golpe y una joven mujer de cabellera abano salio sonriendo..al abrir la ventana unas aves muy hermosas de plumaje azul volaron a un arbol cercano mientras la melodía de su canto se fundia con el amanecer... la joven mujer canto una leve melodía de forma maravillosa..su voz era dulce y apacible..y su entonación perfecta.. sonriendo estiro sus brazos y enmudecio al ver al jardion, donde una mirada la hizo estremecerse. Justo en el arbol central del jardin, se encontraba un Youkai de cabellera platinada durmiendo... pero que al sentir que la joven abria la ventana su mirada habia quedado clavada en ella y sin parpadear siguió su ritual de bienvenida al sol. La mujer de la ventana se sonrojo por la vista de su amo pero sonriendo aun movio una de sus manos en forma se saludo y el solo movio su cabeza asistiendo...Rin acosto su cabeza en el marco de la ventana y siguió mirando a su señor sin que el pudiera notarlo... Aun ella recordaba los dias de primavera serca de su amo..cuando las flores cubrian su cabello y el de su amo... muchas cosas sucedian y ella aun podia recordarlo..cada detalle estaba guardado en su memoria..  
  
oO...Flash Back...Oo  
  
Su amo, o mejor dicho Sesshoumaru estaba recostado en un arbol de cerezo florecido por la estacion mas hermosa..la primavera, una niña de unos 10 años corria en circulo alrededor del arbol..corria y corria y eso tenia mas que harto al principe..una ser bastante peculiar de ojos saltones intentaba alcanzarla pero la niña humana,muy a su pesar era demaciado rapida para el...  
  
-Niña Idiota!! Para ya de correr!!! –el demonio acelero su paso y agarro fuerte a la niña haciando que ambos se calleran.El lord sonrio levemente al ver a sus dos acompañantes tirados al frente de el llenos de flores por todas partes  
  
-ah Jaken sama! Usted es muy malo!! –Rin se levanto y de sus ojos salio una lagrima gruesa y dolorosa – mi..mi..pierna...  
  
Sesshoumaru se acerco un poco a ella y vio que su rodilla derecha estaba bañada en sangre.. al parece al caerce su rodilla habia sido presa de una filosa pierdra.  
  
-Me duele amo...a rin-chan le duele mucho su piernita (que kawaii TT)  
  
-nah..Rin-chan –su voz sono fria y un poco molesta- yo estoy muy decepcionado de Rin!  
  
Rin dejo de llorar y abrio sus ojos con sorpresa..miro su rodilla y a su amo...tapo la herida y miro a su amo un poco desorientada.  
  
-porque amo..? Rin-chan no hizo nada!! –una lagrima callo en la mano de Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Rin-chan Este sesshoumaru penso que tu eras una humana valiente! Y lloras por eso..me decepcionas...  
  
-amo!! Perdoneme Rin-chan nunca mas llorara!! Se lo prometo!! – se limpio las lagrimas rapìdamente y sonrio muy feliz hacia su amo.  
  
Por un momento Sesshoumaru intento no sonreir ante tal muestra de afecto hacia el pero ... la sonrisa aparecio por si sola..dejando a Una jaken pisoteado bajo la niña totalmente fuera de si.  
  
oO...Fin del Flash Back...Oo  
  
-Cuando mi amo sonrio...por un momento pense que me amaba..era tan ingénue..yo una simple humana nunca sere mas que una niña para mi Lord...para mi señor...que injusta es la vida! Si fuera no fuera una debil humana...  
  
Una de las aves se poso en su mano y Rin temiendo que volara la acaricio con la mano libre... otra ave se acerco y se paro en su cabeza..dejando a Rin bastante sorprendida por el repentino cariño de las aves.  
  
-oigan! Y a ustedes que les sucede! Jajaja me haces cosquillas pajarillo!! –el ave empezo a picotear su mano amistosamente y el que estaba en su cabeza saco unos mechones de la coleta que tenia.  
  
La joven dejo a las dos aves en la ventana y estas parecian no tener intenciones de moverse.  
  
- ¿Qué me miran!? Que tengo...-ella fruncio en seño al ver que las aves parecian burlarse de ella con cada canto que daban.- oigan pajarillos del demonio..si no se van seran presa de mi amo! – las aves parecieron cantar mas fuerte aun irritando a la aluida – ah! Ustedes no son del todo malignos pajarillos..ya que Misato-san no esta en el castillo no tengo con quien desahogarme...siganme animalillos..¿ustedes creen que mi amo algun dia se fije en esta humilde humana?  
  
Un simple picoteo indico que los pajarillos si creian eso..Rin se rió ante el acto de ese pequeño ser que no dejaba de asombrarla.  
  
-sois muy inteligentes para ser simples aves! Bien..pues al parecer si tienen ganas de escucharme.. pues les contare..algo..que me tiene indecisa...¿puedo confiar en ustedes?  
  
-Bien..solo espero que después no me arrepienta...o kami! Que me esta sucediendo!! Cosas extrañas me han sucedido...el amo...esta...  
  
oO Flash Back Oo  
  
Rin caminaba por los pasillos cantando pero al escuchar a unas youkais sirvientas del castillo conversar no pudo evitar escuchar que diablso hablaban con tanto interes.  
  
-.... Como te decia Miare! Últimamente el amo Sesshoumaru esta muy interesado en tener un hijo!!  
  
Rin sintio mil espinas clavarse en su corazon..las ganas de vivir la abandonaron y por un momento quiso desaparecer ahí mismo del mundo.  
  
-...¿Qué? Acaso te lo pisio Ikari??  
  
-claro que no! Pero eso se siente en el ambiente! Vieras como últimamente sale de noche..el pobre necesita una buena esposa que lo cuide y lo quiera..  
  
-va! Lo que el necesita es una familia de verdad!! Mira que anda con una humana torpe y con un sapo todo desgraciado!  
  
-nah! A mi la humana me cae bien el problema claro es su sirviente jajaja parece que estubiera enamorado del amo!  
  
-a mi la humana..  
  
Rin salio corriendo sin terminar la conversación..subio rapido las escaleras y llego a la antigua habitación de la dama..hacia 2 años que esa habitación era de ella ahora era de ella..y simplemente esa habitación era su lugar de meditacion.  
  
-Maldito...Maldita seas!!! Te odio te odio!! –empezo a golpear las almohadas pero pronto callo en cuenta..su amo no tenia la culpa.- oh amo...yo soy la estupida..perdoneme.. El sueño la domino y callo perdida en los brazos de morfeo teniendo sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.  
  
oO Fin de Flash Back Oo  
  
La niña suspiro y seguio cantando una melodia triste y suave intentando calmar un poco su dolor liberando parte de el..  
  
- porque...-su voz sono quejumbrosa- porque..a mi...No puedo rendirme!! Si em rindo ahora...todo quedaria perdido...  
  
La puerta se abrio y rin se giro rapidamente al mirar quien era..las aves volaron molestas y se posaron en el marco de la ventana. Una Youkai hermosa traia el desayuno .  
  
-Rin-chan! Te levantaste muy temprano!!  
  
- iie Misato..es solo que..no tenia sueño..  
  
-negativa! Al que madruga Dios le ayuda! – La joven misato dejo el desayuno en una mesilla y se sento en la cama e invito a Rin a acercarcele.  
  
Rin camino hacia ella y se sento en el suelo mirandola tristemente.  
  
-Rin..me vas a decir ahora mismo que te sucede!  
  
-nada!! –la voz de Rin sono muy poco convincente  
  
-iie!!! Dime ahora pequeña dama o le dire al príncipe que usted no quiere comer ni nada!!  
  
-no caere en tu viejo truco Misato..yo no soy la niñita ingenua de hace 2 años!!  
  
-si lo se!! –una voz maternal afloro de la joven sirvienta – eres toda una mujer rin!! Mi niñita ya crecio!  
  
-Misato...-Rin la miro enojada pero al ver que Misato se ponia a reir ella se contagio  
  
-ya Rin-chan dime que te sucede! Sabes que somos amigas confia en mi.. o..¿ya no soy tu amiga?  
  
-ah Misato sabes que si! Pero..ah! sabes..te envidio tanto..  
  
-aaaaaaaaaaah?? A mi?? Porfavor!! No diga estupideces!!!  
  
-misato..en serio.. eres una Youkai!!  
  
-sip..¿y? soy diferente! Creo que poseo el corazon de una humana como tu...  
  
-ese es el punto misato! Que YO rin quiero ser una Youkai!  
  
-para que..? acaso...  
  
-suspiro solo quiero que el amo me quiera como yo lo amo!!!  
  
El silencio fue interrumpido por la sensata voz de misato,la cual parecia tranquila y un poco triste.. Rin permanecio en silencio ya que las palabras de Misato la dejaron totalmente extraña.  
  
-Rin..solo te dire algo..en la sabiduría de mi joven vida siempre eh sabido que tengo el don para ver mas alla de un ser simple.. yo puedo ver los corazones.. no sabes cuanto vale el tuyo! Tienes el corazon mas grande y hermoso que conosco... muchas veces el aspecto fisico o la raza a la cual perteneces es importante.. lo que importa es lo que esta aquí –ella apunto su pecho – tu corazon.. el vale mas que cualquier cosa..te define a ti como ser espiritual..como un ser que es capaz de definir sus sentimientos..que es capaz de ser feliz contemplando cosas...simplemente estupidas! Rin-chan si el amo algun dia se fijara en ti..se fijara en tu corazon..iie..no en tu especie! Ya veras que si el te ama y te decea tu sabras cuando es ese momento..  
  
-oh misato! Pero que sabia eres amiga!  
  
-solo digo lo que sale de aquí –su mano fue a dar a su cabeza- ademas...te conosco! Niña pequeña e ingenua! A ti lo que te falta es darte cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y como puedes llegar a "conquistar" al amo!  
  
-imposible!!! Misato!-san! El amo..ya sabes!! Es racista piesa que odia a su propio hermano...yo nisiquiera soy parte de su familia..-lo ultimo le recordo la imagen de las dos sirvientas.  
  
-a ver a ver...dime tu niña tonta que defines como "familia"  
  
-a ver...papa, mama, hijos, hermanos, etc! ¿tu que defines Misato?  
  
-defino : gente que se ama y esta unida por el espiritu...ejemplo..tu y yo somos familia por que pasamos mas tiempo que yo y mi hermano Tahiko!  
  
-Misato..me siento una total estupida ante tu sabiduría...  
  
-Rin...  
  
Rin permanecio en silencio recordando tantas cosas que recorrian su memoria...ahi a lo lejos recordo algo que nunca olvido...  
  
Oo Flash Back oO  
  
Un fuerte llanto se escucho por el bosque.. los youkais de aquel lugar miraron con resentimiento el lugar de los llantos... una niña acurrucada en un arbol lloraba tristemente... ni A-UN pudieron remediar el problema..es mas al ver a su a Rin se sentian culpables y solo se limitaban a hacerle un poco de cariño con su cabeza..  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAA!!!! A Rin-chan le duele mucho!!!! –la pequeña niña se limpio las lagrimas con las manitas sucias y sacando un trozo de su kimono se limpio la nariz – podque! Sesshoumaru dejoa Rin chan sola..con dolor de estomago!  
  
A-un la miro ofendido al referirse "sola" pero sin embargo siguió mirando a Rin con ternura y acaricio su cuerpecito con su propia cabeza.  
  
-oh A-UN! Ustedes siempre estan a mi lado! –Rin abrazo al Youkai y este se limito a morderle suavemente el kimono en forma de cariño. –siento tanto..que esto suceda pero es que..me duele mucho...  
  
Rin sollozo abrazando a A-UN.. pronto el cielo se oscurecio y la lluvia callo fuertemente asotando el cuerpo de la niña y del Youkai..  
  
-tengo..mucho frio...  
  
La niña rendida por el frio callo lentamente..el Youkai intento reanimarla con la cabeza pero esto no ayudaba mucho a la niña...  
  
Una figura inmortal aparecio rodeada por un aura de color azul que impedía que el agua callera sobre sus ropajes. La figura temiendo lo peor se acerco a la niña y la tomo en sus brazos con cariño...la niña abrio sus ojos y sonrio.  
  
-grac...cias..  
  
-descuida pequeña Rin..-ella sonrio y abrazo a la niña –tu amiga Misato siempre estara para ayudarte...  
  
Oo Fin flash Back oO  
  
-a jusgar por tu cara damita de se seguro estas pensando en el amo!! –la Youkai peino su cabello y la niña volvio en si sonrojada.  
  
-Misato!! No me molestes!!  
  
- si ..si como diga la princesa..  
  
-oye misato...  
  
-mmmh..que quieres?!  
  
-solo..gracias por ser mi amiga...  
  
oOoOOoOooOo  
  
_FIIIIIIIIIIIN del capitulo xD ahí..pero que lindo le final! A mi me gusto mucho..este cap va dedicado a mis amigas que siempre siempre estan ahí para ayudarme.. el titulo de ese fic es "Furenzu" o amiga jaja n.n y Genzai que significa pasaso..espero me dejen reviews..no saben lo feliz que me siento al abrir mi correo y encontrarme con ellos...  
  
Se despide su amiga Haru! _


End file.
